User talk:MrShmid
Hey! Hello! It's just me, Starscream7 - yet you can call me Starscream. I removed my username on the Berix page. I deleted the Berix (BIONICLE) page because I created the normal one. The page, actually, belongs to you since this is a custom site! (If you want it to be yours, that is). Lord Starscream - Goodbye 22:10, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! I am honored that you think me worthy of being the user of the month. I hope I live up to your expectations. Thanks for nominating me! King Joe 18:45, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Psi team story! Coming soon! The story of the Psi team! All of their most exciting missions and moments! Check the wiki for... The Psi Team Chronicles! Wiki on! Wikishmid 07:13, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Re:Wiki Metru Yes, I haven't banned him yet, I'm taking great care to find another way. [[User:Clone Trooper 1000|'C!one' Trooper]] [[User_talk:Clone Trooper 1000|'!000']] Loves the Bee Gees Hey! About the Epsilon 4 team image: I looked closely at the blue Hero, and I noticed that he is weilding a POSSIBLE Vapor Claw. (See right) I'm offering you the possibility of his weapon being the Vapor Claw as well, when/if you create an article for him. Thanks! Lord Starscream - Happy Holidays! 01:16, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Should I be concerned? I saw your question on CT1000's talk, and I thought I could help. I hope you don't mind. Did you go to www.wikimetruforums.co.cc or www.wikimetru.com? wikimetru.com is dead, so they wouldn't have us on there. We are on their site list at wikimetruforums.co.cc. I just checked. Hope that helps! King Joe CHFW Admin. Say somethin to me! 03:56, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Re:Should I be concerned? Yeah, it's there. See for yourself. [[User:Clone Trooper 1000|'C!one' Trooper]] [[User_talk:Clone Trooper 1000|'!000']] Loves the Bee Gees H Team Is this project moving forward? King Joe CHFW Admin, HFRW Admin. Say somethin to me! 16:31, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Zobort They are 'arms' that usually are folded behind his back as armour. The left one (his left) has an arm-arm on it. His tail-arms are generally used for climbing and extra weapons; they can form a shield, though he has never had reason to do so. How would you like to join the staff? You are doing some spectacular work here, and really want to make this wiki better. How would you like to become an administrator? If you do, the only other thing I would ask is that you join Wiki Metru Forums. You can find it at wikimetruforums.co.cc. Let me know! King Joe CHFW Admin, HFRW Admin. Say somethin to me! 17:09, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Bah! I spoke too soon. I was under the impression that Admins can promote. I'm going to have to get ahold of CT1000 and have him promote you. Sorry bout that. King Joe CHFW Admin, HFRW Admin. Say somethin to me! 01:29, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Admin Voting I am coming here to tell you that Monasti removed his name from the administration voting, so you need to recast your vote. King Joe CHFW Admin, HFRW Admin. Say somethin to me! 21:56, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Mascot Contest Judging Yes, although I would ask that you abstain from voting on your own entry. Also, don't forget to sign your post with the tildes (~) King Joe CHFW B'crat, HFRW Admin. Say somethin to me! 02:24, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Contest I see that today is the last day to enter a contest entry. I have a question: Can you still edit your MOC's page? In reality, I know that it's July 31st, but on here, August 1st. Also, when does voting begin? Thanks! :) Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(Earth Goes Dark - June 29th)|Be Afraid Of The Dark 00:55, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Thanks for the reply - and I think that my article's ready. I'll make sure. Also - how do you vote? Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(Earth Goes Dark - June 29th)|Be Afraid Of The Dark 01:05, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Are the admins the only ones who vote? Sorry to ask so many questions. Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(Earth Goes Dark - June 29th)|Be Afraid Of The Dark 01:17, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Re-Re: Nah, it's okay. Just wondering. :) Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(Earth Goes Dark - June 29th)|Be Afraid Of The Dark 01:20, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Yes, that would be a block. I have taken care of it. Next time, as you have the power, you can do it. Only temporary though. I blocked the perpetratior for two weeks, and left a message on his talk page stating that it was against the rules to use such language, that he would be banned temporarily, and that we would welcome him back if he wants to play nice. Good work on spotting that though. King Joe CHFW B'crat, HFRW Admin. Say somethin to me! 18:52, September 8, 2011 (UTC) New Template Hey, I wanted to let you know that I have customized the welcome template. It now looks like this: When you are patrolling the site, and you see a new user, be sure to add it to their talk page! King Joe CHFW B'crat, Say somethin to me! 18:41, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi Uhm... hi? Just to tell you, there's a vandalizer here. Cheers //Pokermask October 7th 2011 Howdy. I'm just swingin' by to thank you for going through all of that vandal's trash and restoring order to this wiki. I did my best to undo his edits while he was here but there's still one edit I can't get rid of: this blog comment - which he left on Echo 1's blog. If you could delete that I'm sure he'd be extremely grateful. :D [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] SAVE THE BANANA! Its a good source of Potassium! 20:35, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Thanks for getting that vandal for me. My internet's kinda funny where I am right now, so it must have happened yesterday afternoon or something. Thanks, and good job admin! King Joe: CHFW B'crat, Ninjago Wiki Sensei Master. Say somethin to me! 15:06, October 8, 2011 (UTC) A Hero Reborn The Story A Hero Reborn not is a Hero Factory/Bionicle Story, Is a Hero Factory Story with a Bionicle Character, Matoro --Tahu TKP 15:18, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: Suggestion Hi, is a good idea. but see im never write the mission to all the articles. I just copied and paste the mission's story in the pages of the heroes and villains. but in the articles I put events with the mission title only. (I have bad grammar, sorry) --Tahu TKP 23:20, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Yes, I'm still here. I'm just not seeing all the pages that you're seeing, and I can't be everywhere at once. Also, life, school, and discovering great MMO's are taking up some of my time. I will try to be more active though. Thanks for caring so much about this wiki! King Joe: CHFW B'crat, Ninjago Wiki Sensei Master. Say somethin to me! 14:07, October 21, 2011 (UTC) No problem, Shmid :) I just wish for you to know that our computer died a few days ago and I am typing this from our MacBook. I'll attempt to keep up my activity and I'll also fix tup those pages as well. Thanks! [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 17:15, December 6, 2011 (UTC) New Background Hi, Wikishmid! I was feeling the upcoming holiday spirit and I figured that I would do something nice by creating special MOCs for the background. Here, on the top-right is a Hero-like MOC of the Christmas Carol ''character Jacob Marley. Below that is a redone-Witch Doctor-like character that was built with black, white and red pieces for the specific holiday colors. Would you mind putting them up as a background instead of the weapons, please? Just so that we can get into a little more of the holiday spirit. [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!]] 23:55, December 11, 2011 (UTC) 4.0 Hi, Wikishmid. Hero Factory 4.0 is officially out onto Lego.com, and it's looking very good as a matter of fact. Would it be okay if I started to add information relating to 4.0 on here? [[BIONICLE: Universe|'''Lord]] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 01:28, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Hmm. Black Phantom, Surge and Splitface are currently available on LEGO.com - but they're not featured in the products section specifically. [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 02:27, December 18, 2011 (UTC) If you're not positive, here's proof: http://search2.lego.com/exec/?q=hero%20factory&pt=&lang=2057&cc=US&u= [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 15:55, December 18, 2011 (UTC) I could tell that you were frustrated with all the categorizing that had to be done :P. Sorry, I'll try to help out more. Our old computer died several weeks ago and I haven't been able to get on as much. But have a nice holiday! [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 01:46, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Manual of style ok i read the manual of style after you did the editing of my pages.thnx for that.no im serious thanks.although i am sad about most of my pages being cleanup.anyway i read the manual of style and updated some of my pages.oh and can you tell me what i need to do to my pages to clean them up. Thanks Ottax14 23:25, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Characters Do you mind if I use your characters in my story? It's about a mission on Spherus Magna where the Alpha Team is sent to aid the Psi Team in battling Teridax (the BIONICLE universe character), Witch Doctor, Fire Lord, Von Nebula, and their minions. Pluto2 20:43, December 27, 2011 (UTC) About LEGOJANG's MOCs I don't know if you got this message already. But I said Did you ever see this on his channel? "Feel free to remake or take inspiration from any of my MOCs without asking. If you make a direct copy, just please kindly give due credit." And I have been giving him credit. So I do have the right to use his MOCs. SonicJrandSarah 05:06, December 31, 2011 (UTC) I know pictures go in the infobox... I hadn't took the main picture for the infobox yet. ;) Bug - Talk - 05:58, December 31, 2011 (UTC) MoS i have read the MoS i think i said last time and how can i CleanUp my CleanUp pages?and how do i put pictures in an infobox? P.S I put Killzone's Biography in to past tense.and also please read Oli Death Thank You Ottax14 17:39, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Oli Death answers #We'll i was actually thinking of already changing that anyway to XL.(because making him would be hard) #i am going to make this guy i just need pieces and a good camera. #also the storm of death has a page check it out Here and now for some other things for him *in a story i will be writing it will be revealed as lightning strikes twice meaning death lightning struck oli twice creating a 'twin' called Toxic Voltraz *also he will have to merge with his twin to stop destruction of the universe as his twin must combine with him to form Zeta the universal protector as the un-combined form of Zeta slowly releases the evil monster (who's name i cant think of i would appreciate any help with a name). *when the twin is found and the merge begins the 2 get smaller and become normal size. *BUT... the merging process fails and the two have PROPER twin personalities with each other and voltraz is no villain.the two now happen to fight alot over disagreements. *sometimes this causes Zeta be activated as when the twins physically attack each other they combine. Background? Heyyyy. I've been mooching around this site now, and can't help but see how few good photo manip-ers you have around here. I also saw that there are few bits and bobs around the site that say "we need a new background!" I put together this: HF background! a while ago. It almost done, and I just need to resize it. I can revamp that logo, too. Tell me if you admins can use it? [[user:21bub21|'~=21bub21=~']] GREEN Ftw!!! MOC'ers UNITE! 23:11, January 21, 2012 (UTC) 150kB, eh? I'll see whut I can do. Glad you liked it. [[user:21bub21|'~=21bub21=~']]GREEN Ftw!!! MOC'ers UNITE! 06:21, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Moving Bionicle pages , A vote has been passed saying that all Bionicle related...Why am I doing this to myself?! 8S